Blinding Spell
by Jesse X3
Summary: Alec goes to see Magnus without him knowing, but will he like what he finds. (3)


**Alexandria's POV**

"Magnus," I call walking out of the potions room.

"Yes, darling?" Magnus meets me in the wall way.

"What is this?" I ask.

"The Book of White."

"I can see that, I meant this spell."

"Oh." Magnus looks closer at the page I have the book open to, "It's a dead spell, it allows you to talk to the dead, this particular spell allows the dead to live for exactly twelve hours. Why the sudden interest in the dead?"

"I just happened upon it." I answer, not looking at him.

"In the Book of White? You don't 'happen upon' things in a book like this. How did you even know where it was?"

"I told you I have all my power now. I could see the magic around it, and using Meow as a password is not very smart you know."

But Magnus refused to be sidetracked, "You're not answering my question."

"I really did happen upon it Mags. I was looking for a blinding spell; this page caught my eye, so I read it. I've never heard of it before."

"Most of the things in this book have never been heard of. You already know blinding spells, why look in this?"

"That's not the point, why don't we see how this spell works?" I look at Magnus with glee.

Magnus laughs at my expression before crushing my dreams, "I'm sorry my dear, but you can't use this spell, ever."

Pouting I reply, "But why not? What harm could it do?" Magnus turns to leave when I say; "We could call Alec back!" causing Magnus to freeze, "You could have him back for twelve hours, I won't bother you two."

"Why do you think that?" Magnus whispers.

"I know you still love him, Magnus. You can't hide it from me."

"Why do you think he's dead?" Magnus yells, causing me to step back.

"You have his picture in your room, you cry over it every once in a while, his things are still in our closet. You never said otherwise."

"He is not dead."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I won't bring it up again." I walk as quietly as possible to the potions room, leaving Magnus alone.

**Magnus' POV**

Dead, did I really make her think he was gone?

Of course I did, I haven't seen him in years, I never talk about him, I can't even see his picture without breaking down. It hurts just to think about, after everything that happened, it just hurts too much.

At least she won't use that spell, she may have her power but that spell would knock her out cold for days.

Alec, I miss you so much.

**Alexandria's POV**

Its pitch black out, perfect. The one night I have to find a Shadowhunter, emphasis on 'shadow'.

"Max?" Where is he? I'd rather not get caught by Magnus again. He'd skin me alive, if he knew what I'm up to.

"Hey there." I jump to the side, frightened by the boy next to me.

"Max! What was that for?"

"You looked like you needed a scare." He answers smiling.

"You look like your father." His face drops.

"How would you know what my father looks like?"

Ha, because Magnus has like four pictures of your whole family, "I just do."

"You know something? You've gotten more and more creepy since you were blown up." I raise an eyebrow to this.

"Why thank you, my lovely, Shadowhunting, family hating, friend."

"I don't hate my family, and you're not my friend, you're my beauty." He bows as if at a ball, causing me to laugh out loud.

"Yeah, whatever. You want it done or not?" Max straightens, getting back to business.

"Yes, but not here. Follow me."

He walks down several allies and down a familiar street before finally entering a small house, "Max, where are we?"

"Um, okay, don't freak out, but I'm not the one who needs the spell." He keeps walking deeper into the house as I stand frozen.

"Then who is it for?"

He turns to me, but says nothing, only nods to a door to his right. Cautiously I step forward until I too stand before the door. When I reach for the door knob I hear Max whisper, "Please don't freak out."

I spare him a glance before opening the door, inside I see someone I never thought I would.

Alexander Lightwood sits in an armchair looking out the window, his shining blue eyes shine through his thick black hair. He glances my direction before looking out the window again.

"Your name, Warlock?" He asks his voice almost cruel, nothing like the way I had imagined it to be.

"Alexandria Dragon," I answer in a somewhat dead tone, "you requested a blinding spell?"

"Yes, Max tells me you can hide me from anyone. Is this true?" he still hasn't looked at me, but I know exactly who he wants to hide from.

"All but the Angels, and I, yes. Tell me, do you have any family?" I ask casually while examining the darkened room.

"What business of yours is my family?" He asks harshly, as if I had offended him.

"Once the spell is complete they will not be able to see or hear you, until it wears off of course."

"Do you know a Warlock by the name of Magnus Bane?"

"Of course, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, we all know of him. He's quite flamboyant in nature, rude, obnoxious, intolerable, stubborn-"

"That's enough!"

"Forgive me, I and the High Warlock do not always see eye to eye, if you know what I mean."

"Do you hold a grudge against him?"

"No, he is titled High Warlock for a reason. Though if you ask the right people, I am more powerful. I simply stink at not killing those who annoy me." I can feel him watching me now; he seems to want to know about Magnus, but why?

"The spell, darling."

"Excuse me?" his voice, it changed all of a sudden, and he called me 'darling'. He had to have gotten that from Magnus, a Shadowhunter would never say that, least of all to a Downworlder.

"The spell, what is required?" it switched again.

"Are you certain you want to be unseen by all?" I ask one final time.

"I am." I look up to see him staring at me. He now stands in the center of the room, a stern look on his face, his eyes determined.

"Very well. Don't move."

I slowing walk around him chanting, "Dimisit, dimittere oculis caecis sensibus transierunt. Coram angelo filii noctis, Historia mundi, filii luna, rustica humana demon caeci intus parata ad vocem." I repeat the words three times, before finishing with a simple, "It's done."

"That's it?" He asks.

"Yes, did you expect something else?"

"No, I just…didn't think it would be so easy."

"It's the same as a Gilmour, just much stronger."

"Did it work?"

"Of course it worked."

"But you can see me."

"Yes, the creator is the only exception to the spell. If you want it removed before the week is over or you wish it to be done again, simply say call me."

"Simple."

"Yes, now you owe me something."

"Max will pay you. Thank you for your services. I shall remember your instructions." he begins to walk out, but pauses, "Is Magnus still in that old flat?"

I simply nod, while thinking 'He's going to see Magnus, that's why he wanted the spell.' Alec walks out, unseen by all but I.

Max walks in a moment later, "Where is he?" he asks.

"He left, now you owe me something."

"Oh right, what do you want?"

"Information."

**Magnus' POV**

3:45, she's early. "Did you have a good night?" I ask from the kitchen, but no answer comes, "Hello, darling are you there?" I ask walking to the living room, but I don't see anyone. That's odd, I know I heard the door open, "Darling please stop hiding, I'm not in the mood." Again, no answer. I check the rooms, and the Book of White-just in case-; nothing. I'm I going insane?

Just then I hear the door again, "Magnus, I'm home!"

There she is, "Alexandria!" I run to her, picking her up and spinning her around.

"Mags, put me down." I do as she asks.

"I think I'm going insane."

"And why is that, did you run out of glitter?" she smiles at me, her chocolate eyes shining.

"No, but I could have sworn I heard the door open a few minutes ago."

Her face goes serious again, "When?"

"About fifteen minutes before you came in." I say as a matter-of-fact.

"Hmm, did you check the rooms, and the book?"

"Of course." As if I wouldn't!

"Then I think you're just hearing things, Mags. Now I think we should get to bed. We both have things to do tomorrow."

"Very well," I kiss her cheek before saying goodnight, and head to my room.

**Alexandria's POV**

I watch Magnus disappear into him room, as Alec stares me down. I walk to my room, Alec right behind me, once the door is closed, "You rat!" he yells.

"Don't look at me like that, Alexander! You're the one who broke his heart; I simply put him back together. And don't use that stupid voice, it doesn't fit you."

"And how would you know?"

"That's better, because he still cries over you, you two-timing slut!"

"What?"

"I asked Max what happened, as my payment for the spell."

"He didn't-"

"He told me enough. Did you really think there would be a more powerful Warlock in Brooklyn and they wouldn't know Magnus personally? No wonder you left him, you were to dumb to see how much he loves you."

"Enough!" he falls into my reading chair by the window and bows his head. I simply watch him for a minute.

"You did see." I realize.

"I did, but I thought it would be better, on both of us, if I left before I died."

"You stupid boy," I sit on my bed facing him, "what did you think he would do without you?"

He shrugs before answering, "Forget, like all the others."

I raise an eye brow, "'all the others' you mean when he fell in love?" Alec nods, "He may be extremely old and has had a ton of relationships, but Magnus Bane has only fallen in love once, with you." He lifts his head to look at me, "Maybe to you that doesn't mean the same thing as it does to me and Magnus. We will live until we are killed, we may love many but to fall in love is like nothing else. To fall in love means there is no one else we want, ever."

"But you and him-"

"He says he loves me and he does, but he's not in love with me. Yes, I'm in love with him, but you stole his heart a long time ago, and he can't let go of that."

"He still loves me, after I cheated on him, and left him."

"Yes, would you like to see?"

"How?" he asks.

I smile sadly, "Follow me."

I stand and walk to Magnus' room, I slowly open the door like I have many time before. Inside, Magnus is sitting on the side of his canary yellow bed crying. I quietly walk behind him, Alec follows me in, his hand over his mouth as I climb onto the bed, wrap my arms around Magnus, and whisper, "I'm so sorry Maggie."

Magnus pits down the picture he was holding, and leans into me holding my arms tightly, "It's going to be ok Maggie, I promise."

"I love him so much." He whispers back.

I kiss his head, "I know baby, I know." I watch Alec, who's standing in front of Magnus and I, silently sit on the floor, his mouth still covered, tears running down his face. Magnus hides his face in my shoulder as I slowly rock him back and forth; I keep trying to calm him down whispering and 'shushing' him.

Finally Magnus falls asleep in my arms; I carefully put him in his bed and cover him with the yellow covers, making sure he's warm enough, before helping Alec off the floor and out into the living room.

"I don't ever want to see that again." Alec says.

"You shouldn't."

"Can you take the spell off now? I want to go home."

I nod, "Conspectu semel abiit, mea vocem reversus, in nocte filii, luna, humana, Angelus, conspectu semel abiit, mea vocem reditum. You may leave."

"Thank you," I follow him to the door, before he leaves he turns to me and says, "Take care of him, please." I nod, and he leaves.

* * *

thought you might want these:)

The translation for the blinding spell-

(Let them pass, let them go, their eyes blind, their senses gone. The Sight of the Angel, the children of night, the faerie world, the children of the moon, the naïve human, the demon, be blind to the one gifted within my voice.)

The translation for the removal of the blinding spell-

(Sight once gone, by mine voice return, the night children , the moon, the human, the Angel, Sight once gone, by mine voice return.)


End file.
